


Preyed Upon

by vityanikiforova (cutesudon)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Face-Sitting, Frottage, Ice Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sensation Play, Sensory Deprivation, Switching, Wax Play, because there's not enough sub jumin and my time has come to shine, sub Jumin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:12:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8301292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutesudon/pseuds/vityanikiforova
Summary: It all started with a silly bet with an unexpected condition, which Jumin was sure he would never lose. Now, he's found himself in her place - tied up and completely at his lover's mercy.





	

“You’re going to make a mess,” Jumin observed, raising an eyebrow as he followed the woman with his eyes. She had her back turned when she shrugged nonchalantly, not bothering to look back to him as she played with the candle flame.

“You shouldn’t be so pessimistic, you know?” He couldn’t see her face as she appeared to be too busy with whatever was in front of her, but he could tell she had a smirk on her lips when she spoke. “It’s not my first time doing this.”

“I don’t like this,” he declared sternly, though he did not mean it as a complaint - the sensation of being held at one’s mercy was a first for him, and Jumin couldn’t tell if the shivers running through his body were of anticipation or anxiety.

He heard her sigh as she moved the candle to melt the wax, “You gave me your word, love. Come on, it won’t be so bad, I assure you,” the woman replied simply, and just like before her voice bore a prideful tone. “If you don’t like it then fine, we won’t do this.”

Being the prey rather than the hunter was strange, and the inversion of their roles left Jumin somewhat uneasy. He was out of his element, and though he trusted his loved one completely he couldn’t help but hate being so powerless. It was true that their scenes were much more of a fight over power and the thrill of chase and taunt than unquestionable roles of dominance and submission. In the end, Jumin always got what he wanted, having his lover under his control and care in the pursuit of pleasure.  

This was different. She was used to being tied and tossed around, and even though the bratty attitude was always there she enjoyed quite a lot when he had her at his mercy, but Jumin had never experienced being under someone’s control like he was now - undressed to his boxers, hands tied above his head, ankles tied to the bed. After she had finished the knotwork his lover stood by the end of the bed and studied him, her observant gaze intense enough to make his cheeks blush lightly. It felt much like his pride was wounded as he figured himself in that situation, but despite all of his worries Jumin held true to his word. 

It all started with a silly bet that he firmly believed he would never lose - after all, no matter how difficult his clients were Jumin had never heard a negative for an answer. He had much trouble to get a client to sign an agreement, except for this one. His lover, intent on proving her worth once more, bet she could change the mind of his irreducible client. As she got them to finally sign the contract, a quick glance had been exchanged between them, and that was when Jumin knew what it entailed.

“I _never_ go back on my promises,” he grumbled, fidgeting on the bed and testing the restraints around his wrists. He had to admit the sensation of being tied up was a little exciting, and his body seemed to agree with that notion before he could think of it.

She glanced over her shoulder with a shrewd smirk, placing the candle back on the table next to a cup filled with ice cubes and a dark silky cloth. Her steps were firm but delicate, demonstrating she was secure about what she was doing. Getting closer to the bed, the woman bent over to place a sweet kiss on Jumin’s forehead.

“Then relax. Enjoy it. You trust me, don’t you?”

Jumin nodded once, eyelids fluttering at her delicate touch. He felt a fire burning in his belly  - was this anticipation? Was this what she felt when she was in his place?

“I will have my revenge,” he feigned offense, making her chuckle. 

“No doubt you will, my love,” she said lovingly, drawing circular shapes on his pale chest and watching his skin prickle in response. Jumin hated how his body betrayed him. “I’m going to blindfold you tonight. If it’s too much you know what to say to make me stop.”

“I’ll be fine,” he replied. The woman nodded - she knew better than anyone that when Jumin put his mind to something he was fated to succeed.

“Do you want me to tell you the rules?” She smiled coyly, and Jumin frowned in response.

“I know the rules.”

“Very good,” she called before reaching down for his lips, claiming them with a wordless praise that had Jumin stretching his body, seeking for her touch. As they broke their kiss, the woman smirked maliciously at his unconscious reaction, watching Jumin’s languid body already responding to her. She reached for the bindings around his wrists and asked, “Too tight?”

Jumin shook his head. 

She spun on her heels to fetch the candle and the cloth, getting closer to their bed so the man could watch her. “I’m going to test this before I do anything else to you. If it’s too much we’ll set this aside. Are you ready?”

“Get on with it,” Jumin demanded playfully, a smirk twisting the corner of his lips. To his lover’s arched eyebrow, he cleared his throat. “Fine, my lady.”

“That’s better,” she replied happily, tipping the candle to spill the wax on the hollow of Jumin’s hipbone.

The wax was something Jumin never thought he’d never get to play with before, and he gasped as a sudden splash of heat bloomed across his hip, the paraffin forming a small pool before his lover straightened the candle. Her self-indulging smile was enough for him to know she had gotten the reaction she wanted from him. Jumin focused on breathing, studying the sensation of the hot wax against his soft skin for a moment. His cock was already half-hard from that.

Eventually, Jumin nodded, but no words. 

“Is this OK?” She coaxed.

“It feels… Interesting,” Jumin agreed, feeling his cheeks flush.

“Perfect,” the candle was placed on the nightstand, and Jumin lifted his head to let his lover tie the silky black cloth across his eyes. When she was done, her fingers raked through his dark hair, making him shiver again. “Are you prepared to be at my mercy?” She whispered close to his ear.

He felt his stomach sink and that fire in his lower abdomen burn hotter. “Yes,” he breathed, hearing an innocent chuckle in response.

Jumin wasn’t entirely helpless, but it felt close. Left in darkness with legs tied to the bed and wrists tied snuggly together, there was nothing else to do in that situation except to give himself fully to the woman he loved. Jumin took a deep breath through his nose, mindful of the sound of objects being placed on the nightstand. He shifted to test the efficiency of his restraints, eager and on edge. 

“Be patient,” said her voice soothingly. Jumin was about to retort when he felt her weight on the edge of the bed between his spread legs, that intimate position serving as fuel to his imagination, his cock already hard in his briefs. 

He felt her light touches exploring his body, tracing the muscles with her slender fingers and brushing her palm down his thigh. Oddly enough, Jumin expected something more intense to happen but allowed himself to revel in his lover’s sweet caresses. 

That was until he suddenly felt her nails on his skin, and a pleased sigh left his throat. She dragged her nails hard up his stomach and Jumin arched up, the sudden sharpness tearing through him after such light touches making him hum approvingly in response. He could appreciate that. The aimless tease continued for what felt like an eternity, each one impossible to predict - her sharp nails all over his body, clawing at his sides, scratching up his chest and nipples and stopping short of where Jumin wanted her to feel him. 

“You’re entirely too composed, right now,” she mused, getting a dry chuckle from Jumin.

“Did you think it would be that easy to make me squirm?”

“We’ll see.”

When he felt her weight shifting between his legs, though, and wet heat spread over the arch of his hip, Jumin moaned, unconsciously twitching his hips upwards only to hear a dark laugh in response. His cock laid heavy trapped in his underwear, thick and aching for her attention, and Jumin could have sworn he felt the light trail of his lover’s finger teasing over his length. Before he could process this thought, though, the woman placed her lips on his lower stomach, kissing and licking lightly on the muscles of his stomach as her sharp nails drew lines on his sides. She made a trail of kisses up to his collarbone, latching her lips on his soft skin and sucking lightly. 

“Undress me,” Jumin whined, writhing slightly under her weight. 

“You’re in no place to make demands, my love,” she reminded him before latching her lips on his other collarbone.

Jumin could tell she was now on all fours on top of him, and it frustrated him beyond comprehension how bad he wished to feel her skin, feel her body under his own. “Please,” he murmured.

The woman hummed, breath ghosting over his neck and sending shivers all over his body. “Patience,” she replied, her lips barely touching his, as Jumin pathetically tried to capture them in a desperate kiss.

Already sensitive from the constant stimulation, Jumin jerked to the sensation of her rough tongue on his nipple, moaning low in his throat as he tried to press his chest further into her mouth, wordlessly begging for more. In the back of his mind, he made notes of all the tortures she was putting him through, only to pay her in the same coin when he had the chance. Before he was blindfolded, he felt ashamed of his position, but now Jumin was too lost in pleasure to care, his mind’s sole focus on the pursuit of pleasure. 

Teeth scraped over his sensitive nipple, making him dig his heels into the mattress and pathetically try to press his body against hers. She kissed the sensitive bud and brushed her thumb on the other, and Jumin could swear he was about to lose his mind by the time she drew back.

“I’m going to ruin you for this,” he panted, voice raspy in desire.

“And I’m sure I’ll love it,” she agreed in a sweet voice as she straddled his lap, tearing a low moan from Jumin’s throat. He could feel her wetness through his briefs and wondered if she was wearing no lingerie under her skirt before.

He wished for his hands to be free, picturing how he’d manhandle her for her insolence, too distracted plotting his vengeance to focus on what she might be doing when her hands weren’t on him. His thoughts were scattered as he felt his lover’s lips on his neck and this time they were icy cold, making him draw a sharp breath in surprise. She worked her tongue down his neck all the way to his chest, and Jumin was desperate for a firm hand around his cock - her weight and discernible wetness pressed on his lap, still, only served to intensify his need.

Jumin mourned the loss of her weight on his lap with a strangled moan, fighting hard against his hazy mind to figure what she was up to. He groaned, writhing under her icy cold lips on his abs, her nails raking down his inner thighs mirroring her wet tongue that explored his muscles. 

If his pride allowed it, Jumin would plead, beg, say everything that would make his lover do more than that slow, infuriating, delightful teasing that was driving him mad. But some other part of him hoped it this would never end; there was something about giving himself to his lover, freely, carelessly, that surprised him with how pleasant it was.

Instead, he heard himself say, “I want to make you mine. I want to look into your eyes and I want to feel your body with my hands." 

His words almost sounded like a prayer, a low murmur uttered with a voice heavy with desire, but there was no response. She was shifting on the bed and before Jumin could protest, the liquid heat scorched the skin on his stomach, right where her cold tongue had been, and he let out a shocked moan.

"I told you to be patient,” she scolded, watching him squirm in front of her, taking a moment to revel at his decadent frame. “I thought you had remarkable self-control, love.”

He wanted to laugh, but his mind was too foggy with desire for him to think about any other thing. Jumin pondered for a second, trembling in anticipation under his lover’s mercy. “I’ll ravage you for that, my lady,” he promised, chuckling darkly. 

Her chilled tongue returned to trace his abdomen, closer to his underwear waistband, forcing Jumin to momentarily forget about his revenge, being pulled back to that helpless, torturously perfect reverie. She was so close to where he ached her to be, her fingers barely there, pulling his underwear down just a little bit to torment him with her cold, clever tongue. Jumin moaned, throwing his head back to the picture of her chilled mouth on his cock, the idea of his lover gagging on his length as he filled her mouth. 

When her hands were on him again, they were much harsher on her treatment, and Jumin found himself surprised to enjoy her rough care. A half-melted ice cube traveled around his torso and thighs, stinging at where her nails had hurt him; then, he moaned loudly as paraffin spilled across his nipple, then the other, the wax clinging to the sensitive skin. Even if he wished so, it was now impossible to form complete sentences in his mind, clouded with desire. Jumin focused all of his might on holding on the only shred of self-control he had.

With one fluid motion, his lover had pulled down his underwear and his cock sprung free, aching and throbbing and desperate for attention - before he knew it, her sweet little mouth had seized him between her lips. Jumin tensed up, face twisting at her marvelous cruelty as a needy moan escaped from his throat. She remained torturously still, not daring to move any further, keeping the tip of his length in her cooled mouth while her tongue teased him painfully slow. Jumin felt like he could come at any moment if she kept going on like this, and though his greedy side wished to thrust up her mouth until he came down her throat a part of him was desperately trying to be good, willing to submit to whatever it took so that delicious torture could last forever. 

Jumin abandoned all composure and allowed himself to whimper, bucking his hips up in a vain attempt to get his cock further into her mouth. She fiercely placed her hands on his hips, keeping him still, and Jumin keened at the loss of her lips around him. 

“Eager, are we?” He could feel her breath on his skin, where her lips had been instants ago, and that was too much.

“Please…” Jumin panted heavily. “Please, love… I want to be good, I want to come inside of you, _please_ …”

She took a moment to consider his plea, trailing a finger up his shaft and making him quiver. Jumin held his breath in anticipation and let out a sharp sob as she got hold of his cock, stroking him slowly and with purpose. The moans were nearly uncontrollable at that point, as Jumin felt himself melting under the caress of his lover. He turned his head as if he didn’t wish to look at her, allowing himself to drown in the sensations. He sought for relief so badly, especially as she latched her lips around his length and sucked him good, and used all of his might to deny himself of his release.

“You’ve been so good for me, taking everything I give you and begging so nicely,” she purred, relishing in the man’s shudders. Jumin panted, teary eyes fast shut behind the delicate blindfold.  "I feel like I should reward you for that.“

"Fuck, yes, I’ll be so good, _so good_ for you…” Jumin mumbled like he was in a fever dream. “ _Please_ …”

“I have but one condition - you must not come until I say so. Are we clear?”

The man nodded eagerly, well aware he was capable of doing the impossible to please his lover.

“Good boy,” she murmured, reaching up to remove Jumin’s blindfold to see the dazed expression in his eyes.

Jumin blinked confusedly at the light, groaning as he tried to make sense of all blurry shapes around him. His face was flushed a deep red, his eyes teary and dark with need as he sought out his lover’s face, needing the contact, the approval, drinking in her pleased expression. 

“Now,” she began with a wolfish smile spreading across her pretty lips, “I’m going to ride you until I’m satisfied. Be a good boy and control yourself as I asked.”

Jumin panted heavily, his dark hair sticking to his sweaty forehead as he nodded eagerly. “Yes, please, my lady… I want you so bad… I crave to be inside of you- _fuck_ , I’m so hard, so desperate, that’s what you do to me. I’ll give you _anything_ you want…”

His lover sighed satisfied, cheeks flushed pink, climbing onto his lap to straddle him and shove his cock into her dripping cunt, not without making a show out of it first. Jumin moaned, tilting his head back and fluttering his eyes shut as he finally found himself where he so desperately wished to be, her overwhelming warmth making his heartbeats echo in his ears. His hips jerked upwards, seeking for some friction when she rested a heavy hand on his chest.

“ _Stay still_ ,” she demanded, grinding down against him, receiving throaty groans from her lover. 

She settled for a slow, steady pace, biting her lower lip and moaning timidly. Watching her use him to her own desire was bringing Jumin so close to the edge that he began to whine, drinking from the sight of her so lost in her own pleasure that he feared to lose his control, desperate to be good, to please her as she required him to. The woman let out light, sweet moans as she satisfied herself on his cock, her eyes shut fast as if to let the sensations overflow her. The picture of her so vulnerable yet in charge got Jumin digging his nails into his palms, drunk in her wicked expression as he incoherently murmured.

“Untie me,” he pleaded, voice hoarse from moaning, and his lover fluttered her eyes open to look at him with dark eyes filled with lust. “Please, I promise I’ll-”

She leaned over him, resting her elbows on each side of his head as she rode him at a faster pace, cutting his sentence short and getting a flow of incoherent pleas from him. Her lips were on his in an urgent kiss, “Not yet, love, you’re doing so well,” she whispered between kisses. 

“Please, _please_ , I’m so close. Let me come, my lady, I need it…” Jumin’s voice was rough, his throat well-used, and he sobbed after he spoke, rocking his hips minutely. He hadn’t noticed how dangerously close to the edge he was until she began to kiss him - it wouldn’t take him much longer and he didn’t wish to disappoint her. He was tormented and teased, her cunt feeling like heaven around his over-stimulated cock, eager to finally be allowed.

“Not yet. You can be patient for me,” she replied, running her hand through his messy hair, carrying on to that delicious torture. Jumin sighed in frustration, furrowing his forehead and digging his nails into his palms in frustration as he so desperately tried to be good for her. Her nails raked on his scalp and down his chest, leaving light red trails along the dried wax.

“My lady…” Jumin sobbed, his half-lidded eyes seeking hers. It felt too much to hold back now, his cock aching for release as she worked on him. “Please, let me come. I want to be good-” he let out a cry of pleasure as she pinched his nipple. “I can’t hold it anymore… Please…”

The woman didn’t reply, staring intensely into his dark eyes as she rode him purposefully, her wicked smirk twisting the corners of her pretty mouth. She increased her pace until Jumin groaned and shuddered in want.

“You have my permission to come, love, but I won’t be stopping until I’m satisfied. Don’t hold back for me, love,” she purred reassuringly. 

Jumin wished for his hands to be unbound so he could hold her by her hips and thrust fiercely, setting his own pace, but her positive words were enough for his contempt. He relaxed, letting the pleasure take him and pressing his head into the pillows, ramming his hips up to work himself, moaning with every thrust. 

His orgasm came at him slowly, teased and coaxed closer sometimes harder, sometimes softer, but always in that inexorable cadence, until he was tense, trembling, frozen with his back in a sharp arch. Jumin let out a sob as he finally felt it crest, a shock of overwhelming pleasure spreading through his body.

The woman had been holding her breath, watching raptly as Jumin writhed and shivered, her own arousal forgotten in the wake of needing to see her lover come undone. She placed sweet kisses all over his face as he looked at her, eyes cloudy with pleasure. Jumin reached for her lips, kissing her passionately and whispering “I love you” between kisses. 

“Sit on my face,” he asked as he caught his breath. “You didn’t get to come. I’ll take care of that.”

“Jumin…” She echoed breathlessly.

“Untie me, please.”

She worked to loosen the rope, her eager fingers making it a task much more difficult. Finally, Jumin pulled his hands off the bindings and grabbed her waist, locking his gaze with hers as he helped his lover sit on his face. His fingers were pressed hard on her skin, keeping her in place as he placed kisses in her folds and his tongue slid in search of her sensitive bud. As he tasted her, he let out a satisfied moan, unconsciously fluttering his eyes shut for a second, but as soon as he felt her quiver under the cares of his clever tongue they were watching her again. 

As he found the right spot and rhythm to please his lover, Jumin kept going, her moans like music to his ears. He watched as she tensed up, biting her lower lip in a vain attempt to lower her moans, and came undone under his care, throwing her head back and crying in pleasure as her body convulsed. He carried on until she was left panting, leaning forward and reaching for the bed for purchase as she tried to catch her breath. Carefully, Jumin helped her sit on the bed. She leaned closer, capturing his lips in a kiss where she could taste herself.

“Good boy,” she praised, now with a playful tone as her fingers ran through his messy black hair. “You did so well, my love, I’m so proud of you. I’ll untie your feet now.”

She undid the fastenings around his ankles and returned back to his arms, chuckling softly as she caught Jumin’s intense gaze. “How did you like it?”

The man hummed, running his fingers down her back, feeling her delicate frame under the thin dress. “It was not so bad,” he replied with a coy smile and she shook her head. “It was interesting having you boss me around. I might look forward to more of that some other time.”

“Really, now?” She echoed with a smirk.

“Of course, we need to settle some debts first,” he replied maliciously, reaching for a gentle kiss.

“I’ve heard about it,” there was a hint of eagerness in her pretty eyes. “So, what about we take a shower first and, perhaps, I might help you plotting your revenge?”

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thanks to @brightrey (@bleuuuu on tumblr) for motivating me and helping me out to make this sin come true! <3


End file.
